Oneshots
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: Short storries I've written about. They just popped up in my head and I decided to take them and put it on paper. Leading from somewhere to nowhere. Just an idea I want to share with you guys. Some based of Original work, some prewritten. Just an idea I want to put online and share with you guys.
1. Written 1

Anaton was sitting in Kerlongsj's back, looking to the carrot vehicle that landed at the classroom. Just like the rest of the gang, they gathered around the door. Chifuyu cringed as soon she saw it . Kerlongsj looked to her and they eyes crossed. They knew that only one person would use that thing. Anaton looked Ichika and his friends. They all had the same unsure look in their eyes.

"Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" an energetic voice shouted and the door went open. Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow as soon he saw Tabane standing. The purple haired woman jumped on to Chifuyu, trying to hug her. Chifuyu evaded it and gave her friend a hit with the book she was keeping.

"Tabane? What the hell are you doing here? You destroyed the classroom" The woman pouted childishly. "I've come to protect you. I learned that the hackers were here and I come to protect my Chi-chan from the vile claws of the hackers." Anaton got from Kerlongsj's back and walked to her. "Since when does she count as your possession?" The question was asked for demanding an explanation. Tabane turned to him and her face brightened up. Anaton got goose bumps. "What a cute Bishounen?" she yelled. Anaton tried to evade her jump, but he was caught by her. "You're so cute and so small and so fluffy and…"She almost hugged the boys to smithereens, but before it got so far, she got another hit and released him. This time instead, it was an fist and not a book that punched her head. "my responsibility" a strong voice said and ending her sentence. She turned to the person who hit her. She stood eye in eye with Kerlongsj. Anaton crawled in his back, shivering. The rest of the gang got in the class. "Who the hell is she?" Tizof asked. "That's Tabane Shinono. Houki's older sister, Chifu's childhood friend and inventor of the Infinite Stratos." Kerlongsj responded. Tizof looked to Houki. "You're shitting us?"


	2. Written 2

The sun was slowly setting when the silver haired woman finished her tea. It was quiet and peaceful. She could relax she thought. "Mind if we share the table?" Despite not opening her eyes, she immediately knew to who she was talking. "Orimura Chifuyu, Orlejov Kerlongsj." Chifuyu took the chair opposing the woman, while Kerlongsj took one from another table. "You took good care of my girls the other day. What a way to buy time. I know what kind of program Tabane made you install in the ISA program." The girl tensed up. "It's for violently drawing out Kurazakura. Tell Tabane to stop putting her nose in things she shouldn't. My accomplice also got something to tell." Kerlongsj turned his chair so he could sit with the back of it to the girl. "The nanites you installed took out my own I left there. I did that to prevent an attack. As for as I go, nobody could hack through that. No organization nor person could do that. They were not your own, right?" She looked up, startled. "You forced them in self-destruction. I could trace 0,2% heavily damaged, but they were enough to find out from who their from. I agree with Chifuyu. Tell her to stop digging things out, before I dig her grave." She sheathed her carved sword and Chifuyu reacted. "Don't even try. You cannot kill me, not with your present skills." Kerlonsj also added something. "You're outnumbered. I wouldn't do that." She took a look at him, moved her head to Chifuyu and made a biological attack when she opened her eyes. "A mirco attack. They already got that far. You mess with people's head in the virtual word, and thanks to the micro you do the same in the real world." Kerlongsj kneeled on the ground, at least where his legs stood. You were floating, but still standing. "Shut down." He started and the attack was canceled. Chifuyu took a knife out the air. "Should I cut your eyes out?" The girl stopped, terrified. Kerlongsj walked to her. "I think I know from who the nanites are. If I find out the truth, you better make sure I can't get in." He left together with Chifuyu.

"Shouldn't you visit your little sister?" She asked at more friendlier tone. "She isn't my little sister. She is the complete form of Laura Bodeweig. The one, I Choe Chronicle, could not become."  
"I understand." When she walked on, she was lost in thoughts. "I can't lose to you yet, Tabane."  
"Chifu?" Kerlongsj asked. "What're thinking about?" The woman shook her head. "Nothing, just lost in thoughts." She looked to the young guy. "You're bothered by something." Kerlongsj nodded. "The nanites she left are from a dead man. Azalof, my older brother and caretaker and Anaton's biological. He died nine years ago. The nanites she left weren't nanites that she gathered, but nanites taken from his body."  
"That means that?"  
"You can only get nanites from somebody, at least at the state she left them, from a living hacker. Azalof is dead, so I suppose Rabbit ear" when he referred to Tabane "found a way to get his body. Meaning she or gave order to rob his grave and could get his body in a kind of living state." Kerlongsj swallowed. Chifuyu was touched by it, she knew that he wouldn't act like that when he had a problem. "Couldn't Azalof survived it?" Kerlongsj shook his head. "No, I saw how he was struck down by a sword. Even he couldn't survive that. How much I hate to admit, Tabane is a genius." Kerlongsj caressed over his jaw. "If she found a way to preserve him, she's going to hit the ground if I get my hands on her." Chifuyu putted a hand on his shoulder. "She has a lot to explain if we can find her. You haven't forgotten black Knight?"  
"You mean, the IS model that attacked you last semester? Of course, I didn't."


	3. Written 3

Anaton sat Ichika's desk while the rest of the guys went on in the classroom. Kashal and Raton were chatting with a few girls comparing the academy with their old home. Erzof's appearance freaked out a few girls, but he helped them getting along with a few questions. He had an intimidating look, but he was generally a cool guy. Despite being a hacker, he knew a lot of IS technology. Tizof was chitchatting with Houki. Supposedly because they both stood out by their weapons. The hacker expressed to have a lot of respect for the former kendo champion. For what Ichika could tell, they were trading swordsman skills. Not a strange thing, Tizof had a lot experience regarding dual wielding. Thazalof was giving to Rin an update who the guys were and why they were at the academy. The biggest exception was Izolf who sat alone. He read a book and his look was enough for the most girls to leave him alone.

"Sorry for the punch I gave you last year, but if I didn't Kengi would've killed you." Anaton said to him. Ichika nodded. "I believe you. If Chifuyu-nee said he was good."  
"Eh question. Why does your sister gets mad if you call her like that? I don't find it weird." It was an honest question and normal for a twelve year old.

"We're in school, so she doesn't like it." Ichika answered. "Weird, Kengi wouldn't be bother by it."

Laura stood up and her voice meant trouble. "Do you really forget it all so soon that these guys are nanite hackers and we Infinite Stratos Pilots? Yet you forget all that and you chat like you're friends? How can you trust them?"

"Hey, soldier." Izolf got up and walked to her. It took five minutes for the small walk. He shook his head. Anaton stopped Ichika. "Leave him. He's going to solve this our way."

"What's the big idea?" Laura asked. Normally you'd stand down for that, but he didn't. He was taller than Laura and his eyes had no expression. She, the child soldier, was taken aback by it. "They aren't doing anything wrong. We ain't active hackers, they ain't graduated pilots. Before that, they're just girls who are talking with new classmates who're guys. No big deal I think?" She immediately answered. "I don't think I take that." The boy sighed of annoyance. "Not everyone is raised a soldier like you. Besides, I think we can be trusted more than you. At least, I'm born out of blood, not out a tube." Laura fell in her chair. For the first time, her feelings were hurted. She buried her head in her legs and shook like she was crying. Charlotte walked to her and they all got the attention. The peace built up was shattered down, unless someone did something very fast. Thazalof got a look from Anaton. "We best get Orimura-sensei." He left and Rin followed him.

"Izolf!" Anaton shouted. "What's wrong?" The boy walked towards the two. "What she said wasn't right, but you could do something else than say that." Izolf walked to him. "I only said the truth. If she can't take that, I don't care. I can't stand if she calls us a freak, while she's the bigger one."

He got a hit from a book. Chifuyu stood in the class and everybody didn't dare to make a noise. "That fucking hurt." He said. "I don't like those words in my class, nor the fact you started a ruckus for no good reason." He turned to the teacher. "I had one. I couldn't stand for what she said. Besides, why do I even care?" "Mr. Kozolf, you run 10 laps around the school building."  
"As if." He ran to the window and jumped down. He flew off using a skateboard. "I knew it." Tizof sighed. "You won't find him. He doesn't stand for that." Erzof replied. Chifuyu never saw something like that. "What the?"

"You're good in teaching Anaton said, "but this is not how it ends."

Anaton went next to her. "You pissed him off. Of all the hackers, he has a grudge to Infinite Stratos."  
"What do you mean?" Erzof asked his new found girls to wait for a sec. "Izolf's an orphan, raised by a high-class family where a lot of women were pilots. Was treated a slave and even worse. Hold a grudge to them. Kerlongsj let him swear not to hurt any pilot. Not that would work. Eye-patch. " he meant Laura "pissed him off, quite a bit. Boy quickly agitated.


	4. Written 4

Every muscle was sore and stiff as Izolf woke up from the sleep of the death. He heard voices, but couldn't understand what they were saying. "He still…"  
"what kind of wo…"  
"If you didn't fi…"  
It was like a bad set radio, but he could get the memories in his head back. He was attacked by douaniers, but he was saved by someone. They would have beaten him to death. Everywhere the godforsaken same story. His hand got to his eyes to whip out the salt of the tears. "You're up," A friendly voice said. Izolf reflexes kicked in. Friendly means dangerous. His mistress would beat him up more if she spoke friendly. He opened his eyes and saw a guy with a piece of cloth for his mouth and a hood pulled up. Despite what he said, he looked threatening. It gave him an unpleasant memory. Not that he had pleasant. He could count them on one hand. The eyes of the one bowed to them were friendly. "You're lucky I found you. Don't want to know what happened if I didn't." He looked to the arms of the boy. "You had nanites inside you. I've healed you and give you something special." Izolf couldn't believe it. They were healed and as good as new. He activated the grappling hook and reached for the throat. He only found it blocked off by a hand and a knife to his throat. "You've the right to take my life, but know that my friends will take yours." The man was serious. All confidence in Izolf disappeared and he was more frightened than ever. He was shocked he could fall deeper in fear. He has seen a lot of things and thought that he couldn't be afraid anymore.

The guy grinned and removed his hand from the neck. He pulled down the cloth and when Izolf saw it, he became relaxed and lot more at ease. "I'm Kerlongsj." He said. He offered Izolf a hand. Izolf took it and he was pulled from the bed "Izolf Kozof. Where are we?" He shook on his legs, but wanted to stand. "I think at your destination." Kerlongsj responded. "You mean, I'm in"  
"Flanders?"  
"Indeed, at least if you wanted to be here?"


End file.
